Millions
by ArabianDragon
Summary: When adoptive brother Hiccup and Jack move to Berk they don't expect to find much of a new life there. So it comes as a great surprise when a bag stuffed with pound notes literally falls from the sky. They don't know why, or what to do. They only know it has to all be spent before doller day arrives...which is just round the corner. Includes Merida and Rapunzel, Millions AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is kind of random and probably won't get finished, but I am writing this crossover of rise of the brave tangled dragons and the story millions. so, this should be intresting...**

* * *

On the second of November me and my brother, well adoptive brother, Jack moved to our new house located solidly in the middle of nowhere. Berk. Needless to say, I was really less than impressed.

My dad, Stoick the Vast, of hear his name and tremble ugh ugh (old joke, I really have no idea) thought it was a good idea to leave the crowded city of London after my mum passed away. We agreed, well mostly because we had no choice, but you know what I mean. So we moved to row of houses positioned right by a railway track. Trains zooming past was not a rare occasion. The place was fairly modern, but...basic. Jack loved it though, mind you. I suppose he just wanted to get away from the polluted streets of what we used to call home.

Anyway, on the seventh, we began school at Burgess high, and well, some of us did better than others.

First period, I had History with Mr Harrison. We were studying vikings, which I may have a small obsession over.  
"Who can name some Gods?" He asked the class. A few named the obvious ones, you know, Thor, Loki, Odin. After thinking of who could be interesting. I eventually put my hand and got called on. "Can you name any Hiccup?" He asked. A few sniggers followed the announcement of my name, thanks sir.

"Freya?" I said simply.  
"Hm, interesting choice." He murmurs. "Can you tell us anything about her?" He asked. This was my chance. Maybe I had no chance of getting a good profile with the other students (An event happened that I do not want to talk about occurred this morning.) but maybe the teachers.

"Freya," I start, "was the goddess of sex and later war and death." A chuckle followed, loudest from Jack of course. Sir laughed along with the class as I continued. "She married the god Od, who soon deserted her. After being abandoned by her love, she divided her time between mourning his absence and being promiscuous." I finished.

Mr Smith gave me a quizzical look. "Thank you Hiccup." He says. I smile and relax back in my seat.  
"Nerd." Jack coughs from the seat next to me. "Idiot." I mutter in reply as we continue with the class.

I listen to the class intently, while Jack doodles in his book. I just knew he would ask me for answers, he always does.

The bell rang, ending the lesson and an eruption off chatter surrounds me.  
"Ok, do page four for Wednesday!" Sir calls behind us as we tumble out the door. I follow the crowd next to Jack as we attempt to navigate our way around the school.

"Hi!" a voice calls from behind us. We spin around simultaneously to come eye to eye with two girls, with the strangest hair I have ever seen. I eye Jack and he raises an eyebrow. One was average height with a tangle of fiery red locks surrounding her head. She had piercing blue eyes and was biting her lip. The other was quite short and had long blonde hair. Really long. Pulled back in a plat it could still be easily sat on. She wore a bright smile, I suspected she was the one who spoke.

"Um, er, h-hi." I stutter, I could mock myself.  
"God Hiccup, your such a doof." Jack mutters unimpressed. 'Sor-ry' I mouth as we turn back to the girls.

"Hi!" The girl with the river of hair repeats. "Are you lost?" She asks sounding way to cheery.  
"Punz..." The other one moans.  
"I'm just trying to help!" She protests.  
"Egh, fine, so, are you?" Red asks breaking their bicker.

I turn to Jack. He turns to me , then back to the pair.  
"Yes actually, new. Any idea where...this is?" He asks pointing to a room on the schedule. The over excited one examined the paper and grinned.  
"Yes! You're in the same math class as us." She says.

I really wasn't sure whether to be pleased or scared that these two were with us for the next hour. Hey, I really don't like new people.

"Awesome!" Jack exclaims.  
"Y-yeah." I agree.  
"So, what are your names anyway?" I the girl with mountains of red hair asked.  
"I'm Jack." He replyed doing a salute.  
"Um, H-Hiccup." I sigh. She snorts and I roll my eyes. "Hey, not my idea." I emphasise.

She smirks at me before speaking. "I'm Merida." She smirks.  
"And I'm Rapunzel... so really Hiccups not that bad." Blondie mutters, her energy suddenly drained.

"So, um Merida, Rapunzel, should we get to our lesson or..." I ask. They all looked round to find the hallway empty.  
"Oh-" Merida curses under her breath. "This way!" She calls as we begin to sprint down the hall. Left, right, oh now we're outside, inside, up the stairs untill we reached a classroom.

The rest of the class was just beginning to settle down, and we slipped in unnoticed. Kind of.

One Hour Later

We exited the classroom at one o'clock and were informed it was luch for the next half hour.  
"We can eat in any class room." Rapunzel explains, "me and Mer usually just go in our tutor, just down the hall."  
"Lets go!" Jack smiles running his fingers through his brown hair. I smirk at how forward he was. How was it physically possible?

I walk behind the other three, purposely staying quiet.

"Your awfully quiet freckles." Says Merida. I look up quickly and smile in an awkward fashion.  
"Ur yeah, I um... I'm not very good round new people." I admit.  
"Well, you'll warm up soon!" She laughs and I return the favour.

We walked into another math room, it was completely empty. We spent the rest of the half hour laughing and talking about school work. When the bell rang to notify us fith period was about to begin. We got directions back to our tutor and waved off our new found friends.

"Well," I say. "That was easy."

After school

When we got home dad wasn't in, not to say that was unusual. We strode into the kitchen, met by a note on the fridge.

_Boys,_  
_I've had to go to work until later than I first expected. Theres pizza in the freezer, I'll be back around seven_  
_-Dad (Stoick the Vast, of hear his name and tremble ugh ugh)_

I sigh and scrunched the paper up, before disposing of it. He was never home, never was before really.

After a few seconds a few yaps were heard before a ball of black hurtled its self into my legs.  
"Toothless!" I exclaim picking up the small dog.  
"You two are so weird." I hear Jack mutter.  
"Yeah, and you and your rabbit aren't." I respond. I was convinced I had heard him having arguments with the creature before. He snorts.

"So, have you seen that den at the bottom of the garden?" He asks changing the subject. I shake my head. "I'll show you tomorrow." He promises, "and maybe we could show Rapunzel and Merida!"

I laugh.  
"I can't believe we made real friends!" I say with a chuckle. Well, it was true. Jack agrees before we throw the pizzas in the oven.

"Just try not to scare them off."

* * *

**So uh, what do you think? Please review if you want more, bye! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!  
So, um, incase it wasn't clear, Jack is the adopted brother, backstory later, and he is older by 2 months. Haha  
Okay, here's chapter two!**

* * *

Okay, let me get something straight. Our family...wasn't exactly a dream family. We took in Jack when we were both three, so really at first we were a proper family. Never knew anything different except the four of us. But then my mother passed, and all the strings that tied us together broke.

Dad had to start working more, so me and Jack were often left alone. Not that we minded. We could do anything in those hours after school, except venture outside.

But now we lived in the country, we could spend those hours trekking through the garden, and according to Jack the hours beforehand aswell. And so, at six thirty in the morning I was walking down the garden in the freezing cold.

"Jack its freezing." I whine for the third time.  
"No it's not." He replies. That boy was mad. He was stood there in his brown pyjama pants, blue sweater and lack of shoes while there was frost coated over the ground.

"Dad's going to kill us." I state. Although, I knew he probably wouldn't give us a second glance.  
"No he won't, dad never notices anything." He replies. It was true.

I sigh and continue to play follow the leader, picking my way through the tangle of dead grass and sticks.  
"Here it is!" I hear him shout as he runs forward a few more feet. I caught up with him and laid eyes on what I had gone into the garden at six thirty in the morning for.

I wouldn't exactly call it a den.

It was more of a selection of woods propped against each other. There was a few nails hammered here and there, but apart from that, it was supporting its self.

"So...what do you think?" He asks absorbing my unimpressed frown.  
"It..um... has potential..." I say rubbing the back of my neck. Well it did! To some degree. Perhaps I could reposition everything, or just remake the entire thing.

"That's all you have to say?" He asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Um, yeah, pretty much." I admit rolling my shoulder. at that moment, a train rumbles past just a few feet away sending a wosh of air our way.

"Can we please go in now?" I ask shivering. The sun had begun to rise about an hour ago, but the hazy light refused to give away any warmth.

"Ok ok." Jack agrees with a huff. I roll my eyes before turning back down the garden, or jungle.

As expected, dad wasn't in the house when we came down.  
"Did he leave before or after we came in?" Jack asks and I shrug in reply.  
"Probably before to be honest."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We made it into school just as the bell rang, so had to sprint to first period. Again.

We practically tumbled into the class, relieved to find them still in a commotion of chatter. I give Jack a look of relief before stumbling over to my seat.

When the second bell went to declare the beginning of our English lesson, sir strode into the room.  
"Good morning class." He cheerily says.  
"Good morning sir." We droned in reply.  
"Ok, so today we're going to write about a current affair- dollar day." He explained. Half the class sat up excited, while the other half groaned, me and jack on opposite sides.

"So, recap us anyone?" He asked. I really don't know why we had to, everyone knew everything, but I put my hand up anyway."Hiccup?" Que the laughs.

"Ur, dollar day is on the 12th of December and um, it's when we get rid of the British pound and will begin using the U.S doller." I quickly explain.  
"Very good, now the task is to write your view on what's happening. Wether you agree or disagree."

"But sir," said some black haired kid from the back of the room. "I don't care."  
"Then write that!" He smiled in response. "and don't get to loud." he added.

I wrote that it didn't really matter, but we were losing the pound, one of the unique things about us. Jack wrote he didn't care.

The bell eventually rang and after scanning my schedule I discovered we have maths with Merida and Rapunzel again. When I realised this I did I silent cheer, I think Jack did to but was to 'cool' to admit it.

We slid into the room and moved over to our seats we were located to yesterday. Like many other lessons, me and Jack shared a desk. We talked between ourselves for a few moments, before the girls approached.

"Hi guys!" Rapunzel smiled with a small wave. We both said a hello in response, as did Merida in return.

From that point onward the lesson dragged. The fact I had studied tuned the topic before really didn't help with the boredom. But, after a tedious hour, second period ended and we had break for the next twenty minutes.

Not much event, no need to fill you in there.

The rest of the day dragged. Like honestly dragged. We had another two lessons with Merida and Rapunzel (Science and Spanish) but apart from that we were on our own. And for some of that I was on my own. For example, when Jack went to buy his lunch.

I was stood at the edge of the line waiting for jack opening a box of Pringle's. Then, the tall black haired boy from English came over. He really was tall. He had a thin face and was rather pale, it wasn't the best look.

"Give them here." He demanded motioning the crisps.  
"I, ur what?" I stutter in reply. That was random.  
"I said," he repeated, "give me the crisps." I look up with my hands shaking.

I don't know if it's a good thing or not that Jack came back over at that point.  
"Leave him alone!" He practically shouted.

Oh yeah, did I mention Jack's very protective?

"Piss off, I'm talking to him." He replied. At this point the que for lunch had gone silent.  
"You piss off, leave us alone!" He said giving the kid a shove. I suppose this is the point where it all went down hill.

The tall one shoved back harder and it became a fight. Not like one of those playground fights either, it was full on. In fact, it took five full minutes of shouting before the teacher could pull them apart.

"Both of you, my office now!" Shouted the head. Great.

So basically, I was left alone trying to find the maths room while Jack was getting lectured on his second day. Dad would be so proud.

I eventually turned a corner and found a familiar room. I stuck my head round the door relieved to find the mass of red and blonde.  
"Hiccup!" Rapunzel cheered.  
"Hi Hic." Smiled Merida I waved in response. "Where's Jack."  
"Well, he kind of got in a fight with some kid and kind of got sent to the heads office." I explained groaning.

"He did what?" Exclaimed Rapunzel while Merida snorted, her expression quickly changed.  
"Wait, was this person really tall, black hair, pale skin?" she asked in a hurry.  
"Yep, that's him."  
"Your brother had a fight with Pitch? Pitch Black."

"Yeah, I suppose." I reply confused. What was the big deal, apart from Jack would probably get kicked out on his second day.

"Pitch is like, the most feared person in this school!" Wait, what?  
"Why did Jack do that any way?" Rapunzel suddenly asked.  
"I ur, I think it's because he was trying to take my food." I shrug. Wow that really did sound pathetic.

"He's gonna get hammered." Thanks Merida.

-.-.-.-.-.-

I didn't see Jack again untill last period. He didn't seem that bothered really considering the circumstance. When I asked what happened he just shrugged.  
"He said, as I'm new, he would just give me two break detentions... Pitch got an isolation though." Jack sniggers. I can't help but snort.

Our conversation was ended when the lesson began, and so we were plunged into another hour of silence.

* * *

**Hm, so how did that go? Please tell me, I love feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was that evening everything about our new life changed.

We got back from school to find the home deserted, so we decided to go to try and fix up the den.  
"Why are you so obsessed with this thing?" I ask as we make our way back down the trail.  
"Come on Hic! Imagine how cool it would be to have your own hide out!" He counters. For once, I cannot argue with that logic.  
"It would be pretty good." I admit.

"Exactly." He says as we approach the variety if discarded wood. "Let's see how big it is inside!" He exclaims running over to it.  
"It will collapse on us." I argue, but follow none the less.

It wasn't the biggest place I had ever been, in fact it was pretty cramped. But inside there was just enough room for the both of us, but I doubted we could fit anyone, or any thing, else in.

Toothless yapped from outside when we refused to let him in, no offence to him but it would crumble over us with one more life form, no matter how small.

"See, it's fine!" The brunette grins shuffling around.  
"Yeah... sure..." I mutter attempting to position myself comfortably.

We mutter between ourselves for a few minutes before another train no doubt carrying hundreds of discarded pound notes rumbled in the distance. "Here it comes!" Jack cheers. For some reason he is really obsessed with the trains.

We peer out the gaps over at the railway. The 'den' was just through the fence, so we had the best view of the ongoing trains. As the noise got louder and louder Toothless started barking more and more.

"Would you tell you dog to shut up?" Asked Jack.  
"Hey I don't control him." I point out. Valid.

We could now feel the vibrations pulsing through the ground and then, and then the roof collapsed in on us.

At first I just presumed it was the building being unstable and us moving around to much. But as I emerge from the collection of splinters I notice jack staring at something.  
"Are you okay?" I call heaving a plank of wood from my leg. Somehow, I had only suffered a few cuts on my shoulder and a few bruises in spread across my legs.

"Jack?" I ask looking over to the boy sat on the grass.  
"Hic! Look at this!" He exclaims gesturing to something by his feet. In curiosity I crawl over to what he's pointing at.

Sat there was a leather bag. Like one of those ones you would take on a school residential or something.  
"What's inside?" I ask both my brother and myself.

Toothless then decides to come over and join us, sniffing the zipper on the bag. He growls slightly and so I begin to ponder in what is inside. A bomb? Is my first thoughts but I nervously shake that off.  
"Only one way to find out." Jack responds. With slightly trembling hands he reaches towards the zip and edges it forwards.

We gasp at what we find inside.

It was stuffed full of money. Pounds upon pounds of it. Tens, twentys, fifties, one hundreds, two hundreds, five hundreds. There was thousands, millions even.

"Holy crap." Jack mutters as his hands begin to rifle through the cash.  
"How much is there." I gasp, joining him in the search.  
"Um..." He starts unsure of what estimate to make. "A lot."  
"Thank you for summing that up." I reply.

"We've gotta tell dad." I say after a few minutes of stunned silence.  
"No!" He responds with a slight urgency in his voice. I give him a quizzical look as he continues. "You know what dads like, he'll give it away, we've got to keep hold of it! Until dollar day at least."

"But Jack we could get caught! We could get arrested!" I shout standing up. My legs wavier a little but I don't fall back down.  
"Come on! Let's keep this between us, please?" He asks.

I glare down at him pouting a little.  
"Okay." I sigh in defeat. "As long as we can tell Merida and Rapunzel." I grin.  
"Fine." He mutters. "Now, how do we get it back to the house."

* * *

**Just a short one there, but what did you think? Please leave a review!**


End file.
